


Nighttime woes

by perrythedeer



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Human Perry the Platypus (Phineas and Ferb), M/M, also inspired by 'phone' prompt in server, based off art by @shima-draws hfdsg u got me right in my uwu's shima
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22163398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perrythedeer/pseuds/perrythedeer
Summary: Perry can't sleep.
Relationships: Heinz Doofenshmirtz/Perry the Platypus
Comments: 6
Kudos: 256





	Nighttime woes

Sitting in bed like this was more common than it should’ve been. Perry was leaning against his propped up pillows, watching the analog clock in silence. The neon numbers burned his eyes in the darkness, and he sighed as another minute passed. Three AM. He leaned his head back and stared at the ceiling, feeling at the bandages on his side carefully. Sticky, he’d need to change them again soon.

The question was when would he be able to sneak out. If he went out right now, Candace would probably spot him, she was always up late now, as teenagers tend to be, it was a little annoying, meant whenever he got home late there was a burst of questions waiting for him.

He looked at the clock again. Three oh one. Christ, it was stupid, he couldn’t sleep because he failed a mission and was moping and in pain, of course. Nothing gets down Perry Flynn-Fletcher except failing. He’s not surprised. If he’d put more effort into it and didn’t expect them to act like Heinz he would’ve done better. Monogram was right, he was getting softer. But can you blame him? Perry’s nemesis may have been rated the third most dangerous, but Heinz was a huge softy.

He looked at his hands for a minute, his knuckles were bandaged, raw and red from punching what turned out to be metal parts of his enemies body. A sharp piece of shrapnel had gotten him in the side, left him unable to move for awhile, OWCA bandaged it up and kept him for a day, put him back with the family telling him to use the excuse of ‘Getting caught up with some friends’.

In other words, he basically had to tell his brother that he didn’t go home because he got drunk. That’s what he went with, even if it hurt to lie. 

He brings his hands to his face and runs them back through his hair, trying to pull himself back into focus. His boys were upset at him, his brother was disappointed, his boss was pissed off because his number one agent failed.

Perry somehow managed to mess up way too much in one night, and a quiet tug in the back of his mind started pulling him down a hole of self-deprecation. He didn’t end up here very often, but in the silence of the dark with there thoughts rolling around, he couldn’t help but want to let himself cry, it’d be some kind of good relief. He didn’t want to wake anyone up though-

RING RING

He jumped, slamming his hands down on his knees and staring at the phones bright screen, he looked at the contact… and answered it immediately, holding it to his ear.

“Perry the platypus, _where have you been?!_ ” his voice was loud, worried. Perry wondered for a minute about why his nemesis was awake at this hour. “You haven’t been answering _anything_ , I've been out of my mind with worry, you can’t just _disappear_ like that, do you have _any idea_ how scared i was?” 

Perry gave a weak little chirr, trying very hard not to sound like he was on the brink of crying. Heinz’s tone changed dramatically “Are- are you _crying?_ Perry the platypus did something happen, _are you hurt?_ ” Perry didn’t make a sound, he didn’t need too, because not even a moment later, Heinz was starting up again.

“I swear if the reason you’ve been off the grid is because you’re _hurt_ or in a _hospital_ or _anything_ like that i will have some words for Francis- Perry the Platypus do you need me to call off our movie night or some of my schemes so you can recover? I’m willing too, _Vanessa_ isn’t here this week so I don’t need to put on a show for her or anyone else and i’m running low on _backstories-_ ”

Perry snorted. Out of backstories, who did Heinz think Perry was? “Well i’m not running low, but I don’t want to have to _repeat_ any or force you through a practically pointless mission while you’re injured! Again, do you need me to cancel our movie night or any of my schemes?” Perry chirred in denial, and Heinz hummed in response, seemingly thinking for a moment.

“Alright, well, no need to _worry_ Perry the Platypus, I’ll go easier on you, and for our movie night this week _you_ can choose the movie” Perry just sighed a little, leaning back on his pillows more and relaxing a bit. He felt like he could actually breathe now, unlike before. 

“You missed _today's_ scheme though- don’t worry, Agent Pinky came and destroyed it, aren’t you and Pinky friends? He’s _quite_ the guy-” Perry made a low, teasing growl, and Heinz laughed lightly “Not _my_ nemesis, though, of course. But the scheme was interesting, I was going to turn the _entire population of oranges_ in the tri-state area into lemons! Of course it didn’t work, but I _did_ accidentally turn all the apples in my kitchen into lemons, I think Norm was a _little_ confused by that because he was making apple pie.” 

Perry just nodded as if Heinz could see him, humming again in acknowledgement to show he was listening as well as he could right now. “Perry the platypus do you still feel like crying?” that question surprised the agent for a minute, but he sighed and gave a low hum of affirmation. Heinz made a tsking like noise and Perry could hear the creak of a bed. He immediately made a noise to tell Heinz not to get on any kind of computer, he didn’t need to video.

“I wasn’t i wasn’t, i was laying down, Perry the Platypus, I've been worrying all day, it’s nice to sit down” Perry just chirred at him again. “No Perry the platypus, I've slept, restlessly, because i was _worried_ , but i still slept.” 

The agent sighed and gave up on that topic, just making a happy little hum, he liked the fact Heinz could just, ramble on and on and on. “Are you planning to sleep soon Perry the Platypus? I’m not _keeping you up_ am i?” Perry hummed, closing his eyes, maybe he will sleep, right here, in bed, on the phone with Heinz.

“Oh, you’re going to sleep now? Is that what that little tired noise meant?” another hum, and Heinz chuckled “Alright Perry the Platypus, i’m gonna keep _talking_ , if you don’t mind, until i fall asleep too, I need a sleepy buddy tonight” Perry hummed one last time, acknowledging that the fact Heinz was happy to sleep with him probably meant he was either having a bad day, was more worried then he let on, or he was lonely.

But that thought passed fast as Heinz kept talking and Perry found himself being pulled into sleep, he’d wake up to the call still going, and his phone way hotter than it should be, and to the sound of Heinz building.


End file.
